What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Over the Hedge/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (DreamWorks Animation SKG logo; with a different intro music in the background) (The film stars off as it fades to black, where a coin in the slot is heard, until it fades to a vending machine where one small bag of chips is pushed to the edge until it got stuck) Male voice-over: '(''banging the machine in his fury) Oh no! Come on! (The machine is being banged again by the unseen source again. Inside of it comes a male raccoon, who's the one who is about get his snack from the machine. He struggles to reach it, but can't due to being too short. He angrily bangs a window before coming back outside, in nighttime, from the TBD on the bottom. He stares at the snack, thinking. First from his solution, he reaches out a reptilian-alike puppet-on-the-stick from his sack and sticks it inside to grab his grab from the machine) 'Raccoon: '''Come on, baby. (''as he tries, he miss it) Grab it. (he tries push it with his toy. He quickly moves around his puppet to try again to grab his grub until the upper head of the puppet snap loose, much infuriated the raccoon. He throws away his broken puppet and reaches something else in the sack) All right. (he picks out a boomerang and throws to the other side, thinking if it could break through the glass, but it didn't as it came back) What? (few shots shows the raccoon tries everything to force his snack from the machine; first he tries crawling in the machine, next tries to get his coins out from the TBD, then he tries kicks, but nothing he tried, even he hurt his foot on his last attempt) Ow! (the now impairment and furious raccoon grabs his golf club and whack it, causing the lights in the machine fades out dark, as it reveal a reflection of a cave. The raccoon sees it before turns around up to see the bear cave on the hill) Hmm.. Vincent. (he is about to venture in but..) No. Bad idea. Bad idea. (his stomach grumbles much to him changing his mind, as he packs his golf back to his sack, grather it and starts to infiltrate the hill. He uses his spy routine, by garbing his fishing pole and give a slack, but throw a hook, attached by a wire, to the top of the cave and reel himself up. Upon made to the top, he quickly approach the entrance of the bear's cave, where in front of it lays the bear caution signs. He turns to hide in front of one of the signs, much he straddles seeing it which reads "don't feed the bears" alongside with a silhouette depiction of the bear. Sighs in relief, he sneaks to the entrance, hiding behind the rock where he spies inside to see a trail of snacks. Inhale and rub his hand, he enters inside the cave and picks up a few snacks one-by-one, until much to his awe, he spots a whole small mountain of stolen food, along with a wagon, and few coolers. He drops the few snack and slowly approaches them. But suddenly, got blocked by a massive black bear, who is Vincent, who rises himself up to yawn and scratch himself, while the raccoon shield himself. Then the bear gently drops himself back to down sleep, to the raccoon's relief. He picks a paddle ball from a sack to throw up a small ball, attach by a string, around the branch and pull himself over the sleeping bear and land to the ground. He approaches the food, but accidentally runs on the empty pie plates, which made clanging noise he makes. He stops to froze a bit and turns around hesitantly to see to make sure if Vincent is still sound asleep, since he is trying to not disturb him. But he sighs in relief as Vincent is still asleep. He quietly tip-toes by approaching the snacks and gazes it to his joy. He softly talk to himself) Just take what you need. Just take what you need. (he starts packing up all the stolen snacks, unseen before the camera cuts all of the snacks are piled up, by being carried by stings and in a sack, on the wagon. The raccoon jumps on the pile and looks around the packed up snacks) Mm-hmm. (from the pile, he throws a life raft down underneath the wagon and inflates it to make his escape, flies over sleepy Vincent, and lands on the ground with a loud thud. He turns to look Vincent still sleeping and hops back down, ready to head out from the cave with the pile of food. But however he takes a look of a cylinder box of chips, reads "Spuddies", being secured by Vincent's paw. He looks up to his pile and to Spuddies. He struggles a bit to decide if he could steal it or not. He shakes his head and wave his hand, by deciding not to get it from the bear's paw as he leaves, but changing his mind as he turns back, drops his sack of his golf club, and quietly approaches Vincent. He uses a coffee cup to substitute Spuddies, by gently steals it and replaces it with a cup on the bear's hand. The raccoon slowly backs away, with Spubbies on his hands, from Vincent, still sleeping. He chuckles in his relief and opens the cylinder box, with a one hiss from the tube like a soda can, suddenly waking Vincent up in the to process, gazes at the raccoon who he then hesitantly shuts the box) 'Vincent: '(to the raccoon) What's...? R.J.? 'R.J.: '(smiles hesitantly) No? 'Vincent: '(looks up to the sky) The moon's not full. You woke me up a week early? (as he point to R.J., he stares the coffee cup and stares the pile of stolen food on the wagon, noticing R.J. is stealing them from him; calmly as gets up) Oh, no. Don't tell me you're dumb enough to actually try and steal my stuff. RJ, I'm gonna have to kill you. '''R.J.: (Vincent steals back to his Spuddies from R.J. as he backs away and grabng his small sack) Please, I'm just a desperate guy trying to feed his family. Vincent: '''You don't have a family. '''R.J.: I meant a family of one. (Vincent growls) OK, wait, wait, wait, wait! (points him the pile of Vincent's food) Look, it's still in the cave. So, technically, not stolen. (suddenly by accident, He bumps the wagon with food away from the cave much to Vincent's horror) (gasps) Vincent: 'Oh no! (''the wagon falls down from the cave, bumping one ground to another, with R.J. and Vincent both watches on) No! (the wagon lands back to the ground and rolls towards the road) 'Vincent and R.J.: '''Slow (''The wagon still rolls on the road) 'Vincent: '''Stop! (''the wagon stop on the road, much to the two animals sighs and laughs in relief) 'R.J.: '(to Vincent) That was close. (suddenly a truck hits away the wagon, with Vincent's food, as it drives through, to R.J. and Vincent's horror. Nervously, R.J. tries to talk out of Vincent, but unfortunately, the infuriated Vincent bursts out to attack on R.J.. R.J. dodges him and runs for his life, with Vincent chases behind his tail, roaring. Then Vincent hops over the terrified R.J. and block his path, grabs him and is about to eat him alive) Vincent, wait! I can get it all back! (Vincent stops with a suspicious look in face) That's right! If you eat me, you'd have to do it. But I can get it. All of it! 'Vincent: '(thinking) My red wagon? 'R.J.: '''Redder! (''Vincent squeeze his head with his claws) Ow.. 'Vincent: '''The blue cooler? '''R.J.: '''Blue cooler. On my list! Gotta be blue? '''Vincent: '''Yes! And I want my food back. I love those things. 'Cause with the lost food, enough just isn't enough. '''R.J.: '''So true. Painfully true. And I'll tell you what. I'm gonna get you the giant picnic pack, family-fun size. '''Vincent: '''They have that? '''R.J.: '(smiles in his hesitance) I'm pretty sure. 'Vincent: '(shows the half of the moon to R.J.) All right, RJ. I'm going back to sleep. When that moon is full, I'm waking up. And all my food had better be right back where it was. 'R.J.: '''But that's just one week! That's impossible for one guy! (''Vincent squeezes his head with his claws) A week's perfect. I'll get some helpers. 'Vincent: '''Full moon, all my food back. And don't even think about running away. Because if you do, I will hunt you down and kill you. '''R.J.: '(as Vincent drops him down and leaves off back to his cave) OK! OK, buddy! You just rest easy, all right, 'cause I'm on it. Hey, in a week from now, we're gonna be laughing about this thing. (laughs nervously and then stops as he bumps himself to the same machine he been though, causing a bag of chips falls down to the TBD, where he reaches it and groans to his frustration. He walks off from the small building, where he saw another truck drives pass before running to the road, with Vincent's food, all being flatten by the last truck earlier. He picks up Vincent's flatten Spuddies, much the chip crumb drops out in dust, revealing the sign on the screen reads "DreamWorks Pictures Presents". R.J. shocked to look another truck coming towards him. He ducks before the truck passes him, which he's underneath the truck for his safety, with the title "Over the Hedge" appears on screen. The camera cuts to R.J. gets up and make sure if he's dead, but he is still alive as he sighs reliefly. He turn to gazes at the Wendy's supplies; cup, bag, and bowl, all left on the picnic table. He dashes to the picnic table find food; he tries look in the bowl and slips a cup, but all empty. Next he gazes a trashcan full of junk and jump into and drops it to get food, but nothing, much as two empty candy bags floats down with the signs of the celebrity voice actors, who are involving this film; reads "Bruce Willis" and "Garry Shandling". TBD, as the song "TBD" by TBD are playing in the background throughout the opening scene) TBD Scene 2 (The scene fades to daytime at a forest, where the camera focuses to the close-up tree branch before a piece of snow falls off down to inside the hollow log and land on a turtle in the shell) 'Turtle: '(bursts out from his shell yelping and shivering and quickly runs out from his log home) Oh, boy, that's cold! That's cold! The one place I didn't have a shell. (Pulls up his shell and shakes off the water from the bottom of the shell. Then he gazes in his amazement around the forest) Wow. (the camera cuts and pans around the forest, with two dragonflies flies around, and passing the turtle) Spring. That means there's only 274 days left till winter. (calls out in his log) Everybody, wake up! Hibernation's over! 'Squirrel: '(hyperactive as he jumps out from the pile of dead leaves, and dashes to the turtle with the flash) Oh, morning. 'Turtle: '(to the squirrel) Morning, Hammy. 'Hammy: '(holding himself) I gotta go wee-wee! (dashes off) 'Turtle: '''Oh, not the lake we drink from! (''turns to call someone else inside his log, clapping his hands) Let's go, all right, the rest of you. It's spring! That means we gotta get to work. 'Hammy: '(dashes back sighs) Finished. (holds himself again) No, wait! (dashes away to the right) 'Turtle: '''Come on, everybody. Wake up. Don't make me come in there. '''Female voice-over: '(in the leaves) Don't make me come in there. Ya'll better listen. I've been holding something in all winter, and I'm about to let it out. (the pile leaves bursts out to pieces, leading the rest of the small forest animals scurries out from the log, but one who is a female skunk, who walks out from the log passing the turtle) '''Turtle: '''Thank you, Stella. '''Stella: (to the turtle) Oh, I can clear a room, Verne. Come on, that much I can do. (the camera pans to the rest of the forest animals, the family of five porcupines and two opossums, saying "good morning" to each other) 'Father porcupine: ' Good morning, everyone! Just a super-duper morning. (the porcupines' kids plays around) 'Mother porcupine: '''Oh, jeepers. '''Father porcupine: '''Whoa, not lookin' so good around the eyes there, hon '''Mother porcupine: '''Bucky and Quillo were up every three or four weeks. And Spike kept poking me. '''Father porcupine: '''Yeah. Well, he's kinda pokey. '''Mother porcupine: '''Yup. He's the sharpest of the bunch there. '''Father porcupine: '''You know what? How 'bout I take the day shift? '''Mother porcupine: '''Oh, Lou, that'd be just super. '''Lou: '''All right, kids, you heard your mother, and now you listen to me. Shape up. '''The porcupine kids: '(pounces down Lou playfully) Woo-hoo! (cuts to back inside the log, where Verne picks up the twig of berries) 'Verne: '(to himself) Oh, boy. This is what I was afraid of. (cuts back outside where Hammy dashes back to the forest animals) 'Hammy: '(zips to one animal to another; hyperactive) Where's the food? Is there any left? I'm hungry, so is there any left? '''Teen female opossum: '''We ate all the food, Hammy. During the winter? So we gotta go get some more now. '''Hammy: '''TBD